


Thanks For the Drink

by wayward_wing



Series: Drinking [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, tender family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wing/pseuds/wayward_wing
Summary: Follow up to "Can I Buy You a Drink?" Viktor is dealing with Otabek and Yuri being a relationship. Yuuri tries to reassure him that no one is going to steal his son Yuri away from him. Craziness ensues.





	Thanks For the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up story to "Can I Buy You a Drink?" This one focuses on Yuuri and Viktor. Fun fact, while writing this, I accidentally spelled Viktor's name as Victor, so I have to go back through and change them all and it took me like 30 minutes. Hope you all enjoy!

Viktor and Yuuri stared at the retreating backs of Yuri and Otabek. 

“Did Otabek just ask…” Yuuri said in surprise. A slam on the table made him jump. 

“HOW DARE HE CORRUPT OUR PURE YURIO!” Viktor yelled. 

Yuuri sighed. This wasn’t the first time Viktor had gotten over protective of Yuri. He turned to Phitchit and Seung-Gil, hoping for some help in calming Viktor down, but Yuuri decided against it when he saw Phitchit trying vehemently to keep Seung-Gil from jumping him right at the table. 

“Viktor, sweetie, I think it’s time to go back to the hotel,” Yuuri pleaded. 

Viktor huffed, but willing followed Yuuri out of the bar and into a cab. 

Once at the hotel, Yuuri helped Viktor strip out of his clothes (well, what he hadn’t taken off at the restaurant), brush his teeth and get him under the covers. Once Viktor was in bed, Yuuri began to strip himself. He knew he should take a shower, but with Viktor so drunk and obviously upset by the new development in Yuri and Otabek’s relationship, he thought it better than to leave him alone. 

He crawled under the covers, turning to look at Viktor. Viktor had a confused look on his face. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said worriedly, laying his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “What’s wrong.”

“It’s just that, ever since Yurio came to the rink, I’ve made it my job to look out for him. And even though he got angry, I could tell that he needed me, relied on me. And to think he won’t need me anymore…” Viktor went silent. 

Yuuri smiled. He grabbed Viktor’s face and turned it toward him. He lightly kissed Viktor’s mouth, then his cheeks, then his nose. 

“Yurio might be growing up Viktor, and he might let other people into his life, but he will always need someone like you in his life Viktor, whether he tells you or not. You mean so much to him, you know that,” Yuuri explained softly. 

Viktor smiled brightly at Yuuri. 

“How did I get so lucky to have the most beautiful and kindest fiancé in the entire world?” Viktor asked, kissing Yuuri sweetly. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelled, hiding his blushing face in Viktor’s neck. Viktor laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri. 

Yuuri sighed and smiled into Viktor’s chest. He’s confident that he’s the lucky one here. 

~~~~~

Yuuri woke to a cold bed and the smell of coffee. He struggled to find his glasses with his half opened eyes. Once he found them, he looked up to see Viktor sitting over him. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Viktor said, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Mrng Vita,” Yuuri mumbled, starting to fall asleep. 

Viktor laughed. “No, don’t go back to sleep love, I brought coffee.” 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hands off of his face. Yuuri groaned. 

“Fiiiine,” he said, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. He walked up behind Viktor and hugged him from behind. “How are you feeling Vitya?” He asked, kissing his neck. 

“Hmmm much better now,” Viktor hummed. Yuuri snorted, walking around Viktor to grab his cup of coffee. 

“So I was thinking…” Viktor stared. 

“Uh oh,” Yuuri said with a smiled. Viktor slapped his arm playfully as Yuuri laughed. 

“Rude. Anyways, I was thinking that we could swing by Yuri and Otabek’s rooms and see if they want to get some brunch.” 

Yuuri stared at him in shock. Viktor rolled his eyes.

“I know I was freaking out last night, but he was considerate enough to ask for our permission, so why not give him a chance, right?”

Yuuri smiled. “I’m glad you think so Viktor,” he said, kissing him on the cheek. “Let me shower and get dressed and then we will swing by Yurio’s room.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri slyly. His face fell. 

“Viktor, no, we should really get going,” Yuuri pleaded as Viktor approached him. He yelped and ran into the bathroom, with Viktor following closely behind. 

Looks like brunch is going to actually be lunch. 

~~~~~

After a lengthy shower, Yuuri and Viktor made their way down the hallway to Yurio’s room. Viktor knocked excitedly on the door. It opened soon after. 

Yuri stood in front of the couple in just a robe. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

Viktor smiled. “Well Yuuri and I were thinking about going to get some brunch and we wanted to see-“ 

A faceless voice interrupted Viktor. 

“Yura, you should ask housekeeping to bring some more towels because we went through a lot-” Otabek stop dead in his tracks when he saw Viktor and Yuuri at the door. 

Everyone stood deadly still. Otabek was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s hands start to tighten in his. 

“WHAT THE HELL-” Viktor began to yell. In a moment of panic, Yuuri dropped Viktor’s hand, shoved him away from the door, and walked into Yurio’s room, slamming the door shut. 

“YUURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Viltor yelled through the door, banging on it. 

Yuri and Otabek stood there, looking at Yuuri in shock. He sighed to himself. 

Yuri’s faced twisted into something angry. 

“What the hell is his problem?!” Yuri spat. “He can’t come here and act like he’s my dad, lecturing us like kids-”

“Yuri,” Yuuri said sternly. Yuri stopped talking. “Look, I understand that you are angry. I know you don’t like it when Viktor meddles in your life. But you have to admit this took us by surprise.” He gestured from Yuri to Otabek. Yuri turned his head to the ground, his face still scrunched in anger. 

“Look Yuri,” Yuuri sighed. “Viktor thinks the world of you.” 

Yuri’s face lifted, a look of shock written all over it. 

“He’s very protective of you, and I know you find that annoying, but he cares so much about you. I can’t tell you how guilty he felt leaving Russia and training me instead of keeping his promise to you. He thinks you are a great kid, one who knows what he wants and fights for it. He supports you more than anyone else. Yuri, he’s worried that he’s going to loose you. I know that even if you don’t like it, you come to Viktor when you need someone. And he is so grateful for that.”

Yuri looked away from Yuuri, almost guiltily. Yuuri walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not that he doesn’t want you to be happy Yurio. He just doesn’t want to loose you to someone else.”

Yuri looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled kindly at him. 

“Now, both of you go put on some clothes. Viktor suggested we get brunch so we can get to know Otabek better.” Yuuri looked Otabek’s way, his face pale and in shock. Yuuri pushed Yurio toward him and watched them walk towards the bathroom area. He smiled and turned to the door to let in Viktor. 

Viktor stood scowling at Yuuri. Yuuri got up on his tip toes and gave Viktor a kiss. He rested his hands on Viktor’s chest. Instinctively, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Give them a chance sweetheart, please?” 

Viktor sighed but nodded. Yuuri smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I think they’ll surprise you.”

A second later, Yuri and Otabek shuffled into the main room, holding hands. Both of them looked extremely guilty. Yuuri stepped back from Viktor to give them room. 

It was silent for a bit. Suddenly, Yuri let go of Otabek and quickly walked toward him, grabbing him in a hug. Viktor froze. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Yuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest. “You are way to involved in my life and piss me off all the time. You’re disgustingly sweet. You have no right to tell me what to do with my life.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a pleading look. Yuuri covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. 

“Thank you,” Yuri said quietly. Viktor quickly looked down at Yuri. 

“You never had to do anything for me. I never asked you to get involved in my life. I never asked you to support me. I would be fine without all of it. But you did it anyway. You still do, no matter how many times I yell at you. You’re always there for me, always looking out for me, even when I don’t want you to. So thank you.” 

Viktor smiled and hugged Yuri tight to him. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” he whispered into Yuri’s head. 

Yuri stepped back from Viktor. He grabbed Otabek’s hand and brought him to Viktor. Yuuri went to stand by Viktor’s side. 

“Guys, this is Otabek, my boyfriend,” Yuri said, somewhat stingy. 

Otabek stuck out his hand toward Viktor. He paused for a few seconds, before grabbing Otabek’s hand tightly. Otabek then turned to Yuuri and offered his hand. Yuuri pulled him into a hug. 

“Welcome to one hell of a family,” Yuuri whispered before stepping away. Otabek gave him a smile. 

A loud clap pulled everyone out of their train of thought. 

“Let’s have some brunch, shall we?” Viktor stated with a bright smile. Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes, before wrapping his arm around Viktor. Otabek did the same to Yuri and the four of them walked out of the room. 

~~~~~

Yuuri and Otabek stepped away from the table to go to the bathroom. Viktor sat next to Yurio in the booth. They were silent for a few minutes. Viktor waved a waitress over and asked for a drink. Yuri raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn’t close to finishing his first drink. The waitress returned with the drink and Viktor thanked her. 

“For you,” Viktor said, pushing the drink toward Yuri. Yuri gave him a strange look. 

“Look, don’t tell Yuuri, but if you want to drink with me that’s fine. Just as long as no creepy guy is offering you the drink.”

Yuri laughed. “After last night, I don’t think Otabek will let any man buy me a drink let alone look at me.”

Viktor looked as Yuri’s face flushed, and how he tried to hide his smile. 

“It’s pretty great isn’t it?”

Yuri looked at him. 

“Having someone like that. Always there for you. Never wavering. Always there to protect you from the world and save you when you’re lost. It’s pretty incredible, isn’t it?” Viktor looked off, with a sickly sweet smile on his face. 

Instead of yelling at him like he usually would, Yuri smiled. 

“I guess that’s something I’ve always had,” Yuri said to Viktor, taking a sip of his drink. 

Viktor smiled softly at him. He turned his attention back to his food. 

“Hey Viktor,” Viktor look up at Yuri, “Thanks for the drink.”

Viktor nodded and raised his glass. 

“He’s a good guy Yuri. I’m happy for you. But if he breaks your heart, I will hurt him.”

Yuri snorted. “Ya right.”

Just then, Yuuri and Otabek arrived back at the table. Yuuri quickly snuggled into Viktor’s side as Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri. Yuri smiled at Otabek and took a sip of his drink. 

“Are you drinking alcohol?” Otabek ask Yuri. Yuri and Viktor froze. 

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri yelled slapping him on the arm. “He’s underage! Why are you buying him that? You were the one who freaked out about him drinking anything last night!” 

Viktor raised his hands in defense and tried to come up with an excuse. Yuri and Otabek tried to stifle their laughter. Viktor tried to tell them to shut up, but they just kept laughing.

Yuuri looked at the people sitting next to him. He smiled softly. Even though he didn’t know any of those men at the bar, he’s grateful they got him and his little family where they are today.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what couple is next on the list? You guessed it. IT'S SEUNGCHUCHU!   
> I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
